


Knowing What You Know

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Arguing, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme:Kurt's seen this before. He knows what this looks like.





	Knowing What You Know

Santana’s raging around the apartment, knocking books to the floor, throwing pillows, a wild look in her eyes, and Kurt may not have ever done exactly what she’s doing, but he definitely, _definitely_ knows where she is.

(In his bedside table there’s a wrist cuff, a present from Blaine; but Blaine’s not here, and he’s not sure Santana would listen to Blaine anyway, and, and there’s something about this, something that Kurt can feel under his _skin,_ staring at the mirror-image stalking back and forth—)

—And he’s standing in front of her, hands curved an inch from her wrists as she raises her fists, looking down as steadily as he can, no blinking, deep breath, just words, to say, “Sit down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZQjLyx1MxiISQ).


End file.
